Something More
by Elphaniss
Summary: John has a nightmare. Sherlock comforts him. Thinking they can just walk away without another thought, they discover their feelings about each other.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was previously going to be just a one document thing, but then it came out too long so I split it into two. This is a role play I did with Bri Froubert. She was absolutely brilliant. She played Sherlock. Anyway. Enjoy. Set after the Great Game, somewhere in the start of series 2. I think...  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are ours. All owned by the BBC._

Sherlock? You awake? –JW

No. –SH

What do you want? –SH

I'm sorry to have woken you. I thought you were working on an experiment or something. –JW

It's fine, John. What do you need? –SH

I had a bad dream. It was nothing. I shouldn't have woken you. Sorry. –JW

Was it about the war again? –SH

Yes, but you were in it this time. –JW

Strange. What was I doing? –SH

Being fired at and dying. -JW

It was just a dream. Ignore it. Forget about it. I'm breathing and well. –SH

I know, but it's hard to forget someone you're close to dying in your arms. –JW

It didn't actually happen though. –SH

I know, but it's hard to un-see once I've seen it. JW

I know. Just tell yourself I'm fine. –SH

Okay. –JW

Can you keep me company for a while? –JW

Not too long. Just a couple of minutes. –JW

Please? –JW

Sherlock promptly got up from the couch, his dark blue robe trailing behind him as he walked to John's room. The man had never asked for his company before, he only ever wanted to talk about the dreams. Slowly, Sherlock opened the creaky door to the sight of his best friend, "John." He began quietly, stepping into the dimly lit bedroom. John was startled by Sherlock's entrance, not realising he would come at all. He quickly wiped his eyes to get rid of the tears. The dream had effected him more that he had thought,  
"Sorry, I-I didn't think you would come."  
"You asked me to come." Sherlock said, sitting down on the edge of John's bed, looking over the wrecked doctor. "Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked, not daring to move or touch John in any way, fearing it may make him uncomfortable. John shook his head.  
"J-just stay with me, please."  
Sherlock nodded, folding his hands in his lap and keeping his eyes on John. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
John paused for a moment before speaking,

"You know what it is already. I-I don't want to say anymore."  
Sherlock glanced at John's arm then back as John. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on the shaking limb to try to steady it. He wasn't going to force John to say anything he didn't want to, so long as the army doctor found comfort in his presence, Sherlock would remain silent, gently rubbing small circles with his thumb on John's arm. John breathed in and out slowly, forcing himself to calm. He didn't even flinch when Sherlock placed a hand on his arm and it was calming hid down even faster.  
"Thank you."  
"Of course." He responded quickly. "If there is anything you need me to do, just let me know."  
John nodded, closing his eyes, relaxing under Sherlock's gentle touch. His mouth twitched into a small smile.

"When did you go to sleep?"

Sherlock tilted his head, looking at the clock on John's nightstand.  
"Two hours ago." He frowned, "Why?"  
John smiled, "You never sleep."  
"Sleep wastes time." He shrugged it off. "You should try and get some sleep though."  
John nodded, "Okay, but… Would you be able to stay with me? Please? J-just until I fall back asleep."  
Sherlock stayed silent for a long time.  
"Yes," He finally answered, "Of course John." He gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, "Lie down."  
John slid himself down under the covers of his bed, facing Sherlock, "Thanks for this."  
Sherlock rested his hand on John's side, "You're welcome. Now close your eyes."

John smiled at Sherlock, eyes fluttering shut, "Sherlock?" He asked after a moment.

He rubbed John's side soothingly. "Yes, John?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't ever leave me."

"John..." there was nothing to be lost, so Sherlock went from sitting to laying down face to face with John, one arm wrapped around the army doctor. "Of course not."

John shifted closer into Sherlock's embrace, burying his face into Sherlock's chest, "I don't know what I'd be without you."

Sherlock made a quiet humming noise. "I find it's best not to think about those things."

"Mmm..." John yawned before curling up in Sherlock's embrace, "Good night Sherlock."

Sherlock angled his head to look downwards at John. "Goodnight." with John pressed against him, creating a warmth he'd never really experienced, Sherlock considered not leaving as soon as the man was asleep and staying in his bed the entire night. But John was in a different state of mind, he might not feel the same about their position in the morning.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock's waist, mumbling against his chest, "Stay with me."

Sherlock sighed. "Yes. Alright. Now go to sleep John." he couldn't think of a time he and John had been so physically close to each other.

John sighed, drifting off to sleep in Sherlock's arms.

* * *

Sherlock wasn't sure what time he'd fallen asleep last night, he remembered laying there with John wrapped around him, focusing on how it felt to have him pressed so close to him, listening to John's even breathing, and just cherishing the warmth because he knew he'd never get to have that again. And when he woke up he instantly began calculating the easiest and quietest way to get out of John's room before he woke up. Carefully he began to inch his body away from the others.

John unconsciously tightened his hold around Sherlock, snuggling back into his embrace.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, he'd hoped be able to save them both some embarrassment. "John." he said sternly to the sleeping man.

John was awoken by Sherlock's voice, slowly waking up. He jumped back, and cleared his throat, "Uh... Sorry about that..."

Sherlock quickly got to his feet, straightening out his shirt. "It's fine. Are you alright now?" he asked, avoiding the army doctor's eyes.

"Uh... Yeah, fine..." He looked up at Sherlock, "Thank you for that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Sherlock reluctantly drew his eyes at John. "Not at all." he murmured. "I just wanted you to be alright."

"Well I am now..." He looked away. or a moment, "You stayed for the whole night?

Sherlock dipped his head forwards. "Yes, you asked me too."

"Oh, I did I? Sorry... I wasn't aware of it." John dropped his gaze again.

"It's fine, you were in a, troubled state, to say the least." he watched John's movements carefully.

John looked down at his hands, playing with the blanket, "I..." he sighed, looking over at the time, "I slept longer than I have in a couple of nights."

"Good." he nodded. "I'm glad I could help you." Sherlock slowly moved to walk out of the room, he swore he could see physically see the awkwardness between them.

John watched as Sherlock left the room before releasing his breath he had been holding. That was just too awkward. He got out of bed before looking down and groaning. He had forgotten to put on his pyjama bottoms on and was left in his pants. He just hoped that Sherlock hadn't noticed.

Sherlock sighed once he was clear of John, swiftly moving from the man's bedroom to the kitchen, preparing tea as a distraction, trying not to focus on the events from last night, cuddling with John, and how much John had needed him there and how it almost hurt to see the man so broken down over a few dreams.

John stood up, walking over to the wardrobe, selecting his robe to wear over his underwear. He ran both his hands through his hair, thinking about Sherlock. He smiled at himself, recalling how they had woken up. How Sherlock had stayed the entire night. He walked over to the door, pausing before sighing, "Dammit John," he muttered under his breath, "Why are you falling for Sherlock?"

Sherlock sighed, leaning against the counter with is head hung down, eyes on the floor. "John." he called out, not looking to see when his friend would come.

John heard Sherlock call. He wrapped his robe tighter around himself before opening the door and making his way down the stairs, "Yes Sherlock?" He walked into the kitchen, eyes landing on Sherlock.

"Last night," he began slowly "you said you didn't know what you'd be without me." he fixed John with a quizzical expression. "What did you mean by that?"

John's eyes widened, did he really say that? "I-um, well..." He sighed, there was no use trying to lie to Sherlock, "If something was to happen to you, something resulting in you missing or dead, I don't think I would be able to live without you. You have made an impact on my life, a good one. I would be lost without you. You made me feel alive again and I can't thank you enough for that." He paused then shook his head, "Sorry, I've probably said too much."

Sherlock listened intently, soaking John's words up like a sponge, his face in it's usual emotionless mask. "It's fine." he responded promptly. "I... thank you..?"' he cleared his throat nervously. "You mean a lot to me to." the detective fought the blush rising in his cheeks and drew his eyes back to the counter as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

John dropped his gaze to the floor, blushing as well, "Um..." he cleared his own throat, "Would you like me to make some tea?"

Sherlock stepped away from the counter and brushed past John. "Yes, tea would be lovely." he glanced over his shoulder as he sat down on the couch then proceeded to watch John's reflection. "I'm hungry." he added offhandedly.

John chuckled, "What's up with you? Sleeping and eating?" he opened the cupboard, pulling out the tea before turning the kettle on, "What would you like?"

Sherlock pulled his knees to his chest. Good question, John. What was wrong with him? Sleeping, sleeping with John, sleeping in John's bed, holding John, with John pressed against him, warm, John. Sherlock pushed the thoughts aside. Enough of that. "Even I need sleep and food, unfortunately."

John smiled to himself as the kettle finished boiling, "What do you want to eat?" He opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and setting it upon the counter top.

Sherlock could barely handle the domestication, especially how much he enjoyed it. "Surprise me."

John shook his head as he grabbed bread out of the cupboard, setting it down on the counter and placing two pieces of bread into the toaster. He put the milk back into the fridge and pulled out the butter, "Have you got a case today?"

Sherlock sighed. "No. London is unusually peaceful today. Isn't it hateful?" he muttered. "Peanut butter." he said to John, still watching.

John glanced over at Sherlock, "It was supposed to be a surprise." He grabbed the peanut butter and spread it over the two pieces of toast, putting them onto a plate before heading over to where Sherlock was, placing his tea and breakfast in front of him.

"Well it would have been a bad surprise." he took the toast and took a bite. "Thank you." he spoke through a mouthful of food.

John reached over, grabbing his laptop and settling himself onto the couch next to Sherlock, taking a sip of tea, "You're welcome."

"Are you going to work today?" he asked John, feeling a bit of tension in the air. Maybe it wasn't tension, but there was something uneasy about it.

John shook his head, "Not today. It's my day off."

Sherlock nodded slowly, taking a sip of his tea. "Good." he let out a heavy breath. "Good."

John paused, "What's good?"

"That you'll be home." he responded, then snapped his attention to John. "You will be home, won't you?"

"I don't have to do anything today. I can stay home."

"I would like that." he gave John a small smile.

John smiled back before he turned back to his laptop, "So, do you want to do something?"

Sherlock got of from his seat, abandoning his breakfast to stare out the window. "What do you normally do on your days off?"

John looked up at Sherlock, "Uh... Do the washing, clean, get the groceries-"

"Dull." he said before John could continue.

Well, if I don't do it, it doesn't get done at all."

"It doesn't get dull because it's boring." he explained, turning to face John with a gleam in his eyes. "Let's go to the morgue."

John huffed, "Fine." He placed his laptop back on the table, finishing off his tea before looking at Sherlock's food, "You going to eat that?"

Sherlock waved his hand in there. "No I had enough. Come on!"

John stood up, "I'm not going in my robe."

Sherlock sighed, clearly annoyed at the slow pace. "No one will care, they're all dead."

"I'll give you three minutes." Sherlock called after him, pulling on his long coat and scarf. It would just be a normal day with John, they wouldn't talk about last night, they wouldn't think about last night. Sherlock refused to think about it, even as he continued to do so.

"I'll give you three minutes." Sherlock called after him, pulling on his long coat and scarf. It would just be a normal day with John, they wouldn't talk about last night, they wouldn't think about last night. Sherlock refused to think about it, even as he continued to do so.

John rolled his eyes as he went to his wardrobe, chucking a pair of trousers, a shirt and jumper onto the bed. He peeled off his robe, throwing it over to the washing basket before putting his fresh clothes on.

"Thirty seconds." Sherlock called loudly irritated. "Does it always take you this long to get dressed?"

John chuckled, "No, I'm deliberately taking three minutes to get changed because I enjoy getting you irritated." He pulled on his jumper and slipped into his shoes before making his way down the stairs.

Sherlock watched him come down the stairs, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready then?"

John paused, "Yes, yes I am. Are you?"

"Of course." Sherlock turned and opened the door, marching through it and down the steps. "Come, John."  
John followed Sherlock, closing the door behind him, "Why do you want me to come?"

Sherlock glanced behind him. "You help me think." he opened the next door that led out to the cold streets of London, quickly moving to hail a cab.

John smiled at himself as he moved next to Sherlock, waiting for a cab.

A cab quickly pulled up to the curb and Sherlock got in, scooting the far side to allow John some room. "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." He looked out the window, trying to distract himself from Sherlock's gaze.

Sherlock watched him intently. "Tell me."

John started to blush, "I don't want to."  
Sherlock titled his head. "Really John, just tell me. I won't react in any way."

John took a breath, "I was smiling about last night."

"Oh." Sherlock quickly looked away with a stone expression. "What about last night?" he inquired, wondering which part specifically could but such a silly smile on his blogger's face.

"When you climbed into my bed."

Sherlock felt a blush rising to his cheeks. "Oh. Well. Good. Alright."

John turned away from him again. The tension growing between them once more. He cursed at himself for bringing it up again.

Sherlock shifted uncomfortable. "John... about last night.. it was.. well. It was nice." he bit his bottom lip, looking out the window and refusing to meet John's eyes.

John looked at Sherlock out of the corner of his eye, trying to see if he was looking at him or not, "I... uh, yeah, it was nice." He returned to looking out the window.

Sherlock finally looked at him, hesitantly stretching his hand out to rest it on John's forearm. "I'm glad I could make you feel better."

John looked at the hand Sherlock had placed on his arm. He followed it up to his face before giving Sherlock a smile, "Thank you."

Sherlock watched him. "Yes... you're welcome. If.. in the future, you ever need anything like that, don't hesitate to ask."

John nodded, "Okay, thanks."

Sherlock waited for him to say something more but that seemed to be the end of it. "Right." he said quietly, drawing his attention back to the window.

"I want to go out to dinner tonight." John suddenly blurted out.

"Alright. Where?" he looked at John curiously. It was an out of the blue statement but not entirely strange.

"There's this Italian place off of Abbey Street, I saw it from work one night."

"What's the occasion?" he asked. When they went out they stuck to their usual places, never trying anything new.

"I-uh, I-I..." John stuttered, "Does there have to be an occasion?"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not. But we never try new restaurants."

John shrugged, "I wanted something different."

"Are you alright?" he asked, there was something strange about the way John was acting.

John frowned, "I'm fine. Why? What have I done?"

"You're acting strange." he said.

John inwardly cursed at himself, trust Sherlock to pick it up. He let out sigh, "I know I am."

"And why is that?" he asked in an uncharacteristically gentle tone.

"Because of you." John huffed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Yes, that makes perfect sense, thank you John." he replied sarcastically.

"You're a genius, work it out."

"Sometimes things having to do with you completely elude me." he sunk down in his seat. "Is it about last night again?"

"Yes," He muttered under his breath.

"John, whatever it is about last night that's making you like... _this_, tell me." he said. "I don't want to do it again if it made you so uncomfortable." of course last night had been a bad thing. Nothing about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson curled up in a bed together could have a good outcome.

"That's the thing." John sighed, "It didn't make me uncomfortable. I liked it."

For once Sherlock didn't know what to think. It only lasted two seconds, but his mind went completely blank. He stumbled over his next words, sounding like someone who had just slammed their hand down on the keyboard. He sighed, clearing his throat. "You- You liked it?"

"Of course I did, you git." John smiled at Sherlock, "And I-I... well, I would like to do it again..."

Sherlock swallowed the lump in his throat. "..you want to sleep with me?" his choice of words never occurred to him, he was already imagining long nights and late mornings just curled up next to John.

"I-uh, well..." John sighed, "Yes,"

Sherlock nodded slowly. "Alright." he kept his eyes forward, not wanting to see the reaction on John's face.

John's mouth dropped open, "What?"

Sherlock fought the smile tugging at his lips. "I wouldn't mind spending another night in your bed."

"Oh..." John tried to stop the blush creeping up on his face, "Okay then,"

"What does this make us?"

John glanced at Sherlock, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

He tilted his head. "Two grown men, sharing a flat, sleeping in the same bed, very closely I might add."

"Uh..." He frowned "I'm not sure what that makes us."

Sherlock fidgeted. "You want to sleep in the same bed with me platonically?" he asked. Anything having to do with relationships and emotions were always a challenge.

John quickly shook his head, "I want us to me more than that." He murmured, looking away from Sherlock.

"So... boyfriends?" he sounded like it was the first time he'd ever spoken the word aloud.

John smiled, "I think I'm a little old for that term,"

"Yes, of course. Um..." what were they then? Sherlock absolutely refused to use the term 'lovers', and partner sounded... not right. They weren't married. They were just them. John and Sherlock.

John looked over at Sherlock, "We don't need a term for our relationship. Not yet anyway."

Sherlock fiddled with is fingers in his lap. "What are you going to say when people ask, then?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just hope they don't ask."

"They will. People always talk. Especially about us."

John sighed, "Yeah, they do, don't they?" He shook his head, "I still don't know."

Sherlock looked at John, hesitantly reaching a hand across the empty space to hold John's.

John looked down at their hands before trailing his eyes to Sherlock's face, giving him a smile.

Relief swept over him when John didn't pull his hand away. So this was okay then. Good. "We.. we don't have to go to the morgue. I know you don't like it."

John smiled at Sherlock, "I have nothing else to do today..."

"You've got to do the washing, clean, get the groceries and there's probably more."

John smiled, "I did all that on the week-end while you were at the Morgue."

Sherlock brightened. "Oh. Excellent."

John tightened his hold on Sherlock's hand, "You're welcome."

Sherlock smiled. "I'll only be an hour, hour and a half at the most, then we can do whatever you want."

John smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good. We're almost there." The detective's mood had skyrocketed now.

John didn't care. He was quite happy here, talking to Sherlock and holding his hand.

Sherlock leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and rubbed small circles into the back of John's hand with his thumb. This wasn't bad. It was boring, a little dull, but there was something nice about it.

_Chapter 2 coming soon.  
Reviews much appreciated :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. Alright! Chapter 2. Some smut at the very end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the story. It was awesome to write. Thanks :)_

John couldn't tear his eyes away from Sherlock's face. He looked peaceful. John recalled that he had never seen Sherlock like this before. It brought a smile to his face knowing that it was himself that made Sherlock like this.

"John?" Sherlock asked quietly as the cab slowed to a stop.

"Mmm?" He blinked out of his daze, "Oh, sorry," he reached into his wallet, passing the change over to the driver, "Thanks," he nodded at the driver before turning back to Sherlock.

Sherlock tugged John in his direction and opened the door. He wasn't going to let a simple thing like sitting at opposite ends of the car get in the way of holding John's hand.

John climbed out of the cab, grinning at the fact that they were still holding hands.

Sherlock led John into through the grey building, occasionally giving him a glance. "Now, what is it you wanted to do afterwards?"

John looked up at him, "I really don't mind what we do," he looked down at his watch, 8:47am, "Jeez," he muttered under his breath. He wasn't even at work at this time, "Is there something you would like to do?"

"This is the something I would like to do. We have all day together, and no case, unfortunately. You must have something in mind."

John shrugged his shoulders, "I'll probably think of something later."

"Right fine." Sherlock pushed open the door. "Ah, Molly." he said to the woman standing by a dead body. "I texted for her to set everything up." he quickly explained to John, finally letting go of his hand.

John nodded at Sherlock, letting go of his hand before following behind him.

"Natural causes?" he asked her, the woman moved to stand by John with a shy smile on her face. "Yes," she answered, "He came in last week." Sherlock hummed, circling the body with a curious expression on his face. "Excellent, thank you." he waved a hand in Molly's direction, signalling that was all he would need from her.

John smiled at Sherlock before turning to Molly, giving her a quick hug, "Hello again. Nice to see you."

Molly smiled cheerily at the much kinder man. "You to." there was a noise of disapproval coming from beside the dead body and she quickly lowered her voice. "How are you?"

John smiled, glancing over at Sherlock before returning to Molly, "I'm fine. Anything interesting happen this week?"

"Just dead body after dead body." she laughed lightly, although it was a bitter joke.

John dropped his smile, "What about out of work?"

"Ah... no. No, nothing new there, ever. " a sad smile crossed her features, but she quickly switched topics. "Is there anything new with you two? Are you here on a case?"

John bit his lip, "No, not on a case. Just decided to get out of the flat."

"Oh. Well. That's nice." Molly giggled, glancing at the watch on her wrist.

John smiled at her before turning towards Sherlock, "Got anything?"

Sherlock looked up from his work, examining the pair closely. "Yes, I'm almost done."

John gave him a small smile, "Would you like cup of coffee?" He addressed both Sherlock and Molly.

"Black. Two sugars." Sherlock responded, drawing his attention back to the body. Molly turned to John with a smile. "Yes please, I'll come with you."

"Alright then." He gestured towards the door, "After you,"

Molly quickly scurried through the doorway. "He seemed strangely happy when he came in." she said to John. "A different happy, not "oh another dead body" happy." Molly pointed out, raising a curious eyebrow to John.

"He did didn't he?" John smiled to himself from the previous conversation he had with Sherlock.

"Yeah, and so do you."

John dropped his smile, blushing slightly, "Did I? I didn't notice..."

"John," she prodded, stopping in the middle of the hall. "what's going on?"

"N-Nothing!" The blush crept up, turning his ears pink. He cursed at himself for not being able to lie smoothly.

"I know," He sighed, "Uh..." He looked for the right words to use, "Sherlock and I are, well, going out."

Molly's eyes widened. "What?" she asked in disbelief. "You and Sherlock? A couple?"

"I, Uh, well... Yes."

"Oh. Wow. Congratulations." the young girl wasn't sure how to properly express her emotions, after all she had had feelings for Sherlock long before John had come along.

"Thank you." John stood awkwardly for a moment before he cleared his throat, "So, um, coffee?"

herself and her feelings. "I really am happy for you two." she piped up, feeling obliged to say it.

"Thank you," John replied again, following Molly, "You are the first to know."

"Is it a secret?" she asked, stopping at their destination and grabbing three cups.

"No..." He helped set up the espresso machine, "We decided this morning."

"Well, good for the both of you." she forced a smile.

"You alright?" He placed a hand on her arm.

Molly looked at him, sighing. "Yes, of course, I'm fine. I just didn't expect it from you two, but I guess it was kind of obvious."

John blushed, "Really? It was obvious?"

Molly paused. "When people first started seeing you with Sherlock it didn't make sense. You know, he doesn't make friends, doesn't ever care to, so all of sudden when he's walking around with this army doctor, sharing a flat with him, bringing him to cases, being concerned for another human's well being, well.. you know how Sherlock is, he's not like that with anyone else.. we had to assume it was something along those lines."

"Oh..." John returned to making the coffee.

"Sorry." she said quietly. "That was a bit out of line."

"No. No, it was fine." He placed the first cup underneath the machine, watching as it was filled with coffee.

Molly frowned. "Are you alright?" it was clear that what she said had upset him in some way.

John smiled, "Yes, I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all."

"Alright." Molly grabbed one of the now full cups. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. I can just stand and listen if you'd like."

John smiled, "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." He opened the door for her before following her down the hall.

Molly nodded with a smile. "Call me anytime." she said.

"I will."

Molly pushed the door open, holding it for John. Sherlock was scribbling something down in a notebook she'd only ever seen John with. "Almost done?" she asked, Sherlock looked up at them, his eyes fixating on John. "..yes. I suppose."

John gave him a smile as he took the coffee from Molly's hand, passing it over to Sherlock, "Anything new?"

"Plenty." Sherlock said with a smile, taking a sip from the cup and glancing over the two. "I think I'm done here, Molly will you be able to clean this up on your own? Excellent. Come on John." he didn't even wait for a response from the girl and began leading John out of the room.

John glanced over his shoulder, "Thanks for this, Molly. I might call later,"

Molly smiled. "Great John, I'll wait by the phone, just in case." Sherlock gave them suspicious looks, once he had John alone in the hall he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Call her about what?" he asked.

John shrugged, "If I ever need someone to talk to."

"You can just talk to me," he said in an "obviously" tone.

"It's just if something goes on between us, I can call her and she will listen."

Sherlock frowned. "What do you mean by 'something goes on between us'?"

"Well, if we have a fight or a disagreement or something, I can call her... To talk about it."

Sherlock considered this. "Wouldn't it make more sense, if we did have a fight, to talk to me about it? Seeing as how we would both have an clear understanding of each side we could work better to resolve it." Not Molly, who Sherlock felt had no business in anything going on between him and John.

John thought about it for a moment, "Have you been in a relationship before?"

Sherlock hesitated before answering. "No.. I haven't..."

"Oh, well, alright then."

Sherlock titled his head, brow creasing. "Is that bad?... have I said something wrong?"

John smiled at him, "No, no, you haven't done anything wrong. It's just that sometimes I might want some space from you to work it out myself."

Sherlock slowly entwined his fingers with John. "I understand what you're saying, but I am always here if you need me."

John held Sherlock's hand tighter, "I know."

Sherlock leaned forward slightly. "...Can I...?" he glanced at John's mouth and looked at him with a purely innocent expression, the kind he only got when he was truly at a loss for himself.

John's breathing stopped altogether as he looked into Sherlock's eyes. He could have closed the small space between them but let Sherlock lead, "Only if you want..."

Sherlock bit his lip, cupping John's cheek in his hand and meeting his lips.

John's eyes fluttered closed as his other hand trailed up, brushing Sherlock's cheek before cupping his face.

The nervousness quickly transformed into excitement the moment John responded. Sherlock moved into the kiss excitedly, pulling John close to him. And how fitting was it that Sherlock's first kiss in history (excluding those annoying ones his mother had insisted on giving him) would be with John, in the morgue. The flat would've been preferred, but seeing as this was their second most frequented building it felt appropriate.

John parted his lips slightly as he moaned softly, moving his hand to the back of Sherlock's neck.

Sherlock took john's moan as a sign he could move forward and pushed his tongue past John's lips, exploring his mouth. He tasted like tea, how perfectly fitting for his blogger.

John was not expecting Sherlock to deepen the kiss. He moved with Sherlock, hoping to tone down the kiss.

Sherlock noticed the sudden shift in John's reaction and quickly pulled away. "Not good?" he asked quickly.

John shook his head, "That was brilliant." A smile spread on his face, "Did you like it?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Would you... Like to do it again?"

Sherlock smiled, pressing his forehead against John's. "At the flat." he murmured, not enjoying that just anybody could walk out and see them so close.

John nodded, "Alright," he took a hold of Sherlock's hand, pulling him along, "Let's go."

Sherlock smirked, letting John lead him. "Eager?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

John felt the blush creeping up on his face, "Just a tad."

Sherlock chuckled, leaning down as they walked and planting a quick kiss on the nape of John's neck.

John giggled before stopping suddenly. Did he just do that? He looked away from Sherlock, hoping he hadn't noticed.

Sherlock smiled, turning John to face him and planting a softer kiss on the corner of his mouth. "To. The. Flat." his voice was barely a whisper.

The whisper made a shiver run through John. Sherlock's voice had never done that to him before.

Sherlock rolled his eyes when John didn't move, giving him another kiss. "Go."

John forced himself to move. It took a lot of effort to do so but he managed. Just.

He chuckled, following John outside and hailing a cab. "Do I really have that much of an effect on you?"

John sighed, "Yeah, you do."

"Really?" he asked, a bit incredulous. "Interesting."

John shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited for the cab to pull up. He looked down at the floor, blush refusing to disappear.

When the cab pulled up Sherlock opened the door for John, and just as the man entered he whispered. "You have a similar effect on me as well."

John sat down, "Do I?"

Sherlock closed the door, shouting their address to the driver. "Oh yes, I'm just better at hiding it."

John smiled at Sherlock, "You're good at hiding every thing."

Sherlock smiled, closing the empty space between them and leaning in closely to John. "Indeed I am."

Another shudder ran through John, "Stop it. Otherwise I'm going to snog you right here and I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Is that a threat?" he asked in a low voice.

"It is now."

Sherlock hummed. "Really John? Resorting to mere threat to get your way?" his lips found their way John's collarbone. He planted a kiss there, then suddenly stopped, pulling back. "I... sorry.. "

John bit his lower lip, "You just owe me when we get back to the flat."

Sherlock bit back a smile. "I do have something in mind."

"Sherlock..."

John sighed as he reached over, holding Sherlock's hand, "I don't want to take thing's too quickly if you don't want to."

Sherlock's hand was lax in John's hold. "I'm being too forward." he stated.

John held his hand tighter, "I'm fine with it. I just don't want you to do anything you will regret."

Sherlock sighed, tightening his grip on John's hand. "I thought it was something you wanted and liked."

John smiled, "I like it and I want it. A lot, but like I said before, I don't want you to regret anything."

"I... won't regret anything?" he sounded very unsure of himself. How could he regret doing anything if it was with John?

"I don't want you getting hurt, because of me."

Sherlock nodded slowly in understanding. "Right. Thank you John."

John gave him a smile, rubbing a thumb back and fourth across his knuckles. He looked out the window, watching as the world passed by.

Sherlock sighed, leaning into John and watching their hands. "I love you.." he murmured.

John stopped breathing altogether. He never though he would hear those words. He felt warmth rush through him. It brought a smile to his face. He lent his head on Sherlock's shoulder, "I love you too."

Sherlock hummed contently. "I know."

John closed his eyes, listening to Sherlock's breathing. He never thought he would hear Sherlock say he loved him. He's never thought Sherlock would be the one to say it first, "How long have you... Well, how long have you wanted this?" He gestured between the both of them.

"Always." he answer snuggling closer to John. "Since day one. Since Afghanistan or Iraq, since the pink lady, since the crack shot." Always. Sherlock had always wanted this, and now he finally had it. He finally had John and it had take the wanker long enough to realize he wanted Sherlock.

John rubbed Sherlock's arm soothingly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, brow creasing.

"For taking so long to realise."

Sherlock sighed, sitting up straighter and his hand going lack in John's grip. "It's fine." he responded coldly.

"No, it's not. It bothered me that everyone assumed we were together and I kept denying it, not realising how you would feel about it." He sighed, "I saw all the signs, I was just oblivious to the fact that you liked me. It's been two years now... How did you cope?"

"Painfully." he stressed. "It didn't help you continued to bring your girlfriends around. I knew... I hoped that one day you'd figure out your feelings, until then, I waited."

"Well then, I'll just have to make it up to you."

"What do you propose?" he inquired, slowly leaning back into John.

"I think you have something's in mind..."

Sherlock smiled. "You've got two year to make up for." he reminded.

"I am well aware of that..."

He gave John's hand a squeeze. "Its fine. You didn't have to apologize." he whispered.

John smiled, "I love you."

God, he'd waited so long to hear those words from John, to have John actually mean them. Sherlock cupped John's cheek, looking intently in his eyes. "I know." and he pulled the man into a kiss.

John knew he would never get tired of Sherlock's kisses. His eyes closed again as a soft moan rumbled in his throat.

When John moaned he deepened the kiss, running his slender fingers through John's blonde hair.

John parted his lips, trailing his tongue over Sherlock's lower lip.

Sherlock hungrily explored John's mouth, pulling the shorter man by the shirt to be pressed against him.

John smiled against Sherlock's lips, "The cabbie..."

He sighed, clearly annoyed. "He's a cabbie. I'm sure he's used to it." he muttered, kissing John again even more fiercely.

John smirked, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's waist.

Sherlock's heart rate was picking up and he began to push his hips gently against John.

John pulled back, "I can't. Not here. I'm not going to be able to stop."

"We could just pay him extra to take us around London till we're done." it wasn't an unheard of idea, but it also wasn't an entirely appealing idea either, and he knew John wouldn't go for it and it would make for an amusing reaction.

Johns eyes widened, then he chuckled, "No thanks. I'm pretty sure the cabs have surveillance." He groaned, "I'm going to have your brother onto me later, aren't I?"

With a smile Sherlock buried his head into the crook of John's neck, kissing his skin lightly. "Just assume from now on that he's always onto you." he began "And then stop caring about it."

John smiled, looking up, "We're almost home anyway."

"Almost isn't soon enough." he sighed.

They turned the corner before pulling up at the curb, "It wasn't that long." He thanked the driver, giving him the money before climbing out after Sherlock.

Sherlock kept his hold on John's hand. "It was too long." he remained adamant.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." He walked up to the door, pulling Sherlock along, opening it and entering.

Sherlock followed John upstairs and into the flat, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding John warmly against him.

John opened the door to their flat, closing it behind them, "Well then..."

Sherlock just made a humming noise in response, smirking.

John opened his arms, "You have me, now what are you going to do to me?"

Sherlock huffed a laugh, raising a challenging eyebrow. "You're the one who has to make it up to me." he said pointedly. "Or did you forget I've been waiting around for two years?"

John looked up at Sherlock, "Do you... Want to take it the full way?"

He softened his smile, tangling his fingers with John's. "We'll only go as far as you're comfortable with."

"Would you like to go to my room?"

"Yes." Sherlock led John up the stairs to his room.

"Sherlock... I've never done this with a man before. This is all new to me."

Sherlock held him close, softly kissing the corner of John's mouth. "You're with me. It's alright."

John smiled at him, tilting his head up and pressing his lips against Sherlock's.

Sherlock smiled into the kiss, bringing a hand to John's cheek and directing him to the bed.

John manoeuvred his way to the bed, trying not to break their kiss.

Sherlock propped himself over John, kissing down his neck and to his collarbone. "You're sure about this?" he asked.

John looked up at Sherlock, "God yes."

That was all Sherlock need to hear. He pulled John's shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor and attacking his mouth again as he worked at the buttons on his own shirt.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, arching into Sherlock.

Sherlock was finally able to get his shirt of. He ran his hands down John's side, holding his and rubbing his groin against John's.

John moaned, "Sherlock..."

Sherlock smiled, undoing the clasp of John's belt.

John arched his hips up, helping Sherlock slip off his trousers.

Once he'd taken care of John's, Sherlock set to removing his own trousers, breathing heavily. Once free he straddled John's lap, leaning down to kiss and bite at the spot above his collarbone.

John tilted his head back, moaning. His hands wound their way into Sherlock's hair.

Sherlock steadily kissed down John's chest, running his tongue along the army doctor's salty skin and purring.

John arched into Sherlock's touch, moaning, "Sherlock..."

Sherlock rolled his hips against John, tugging at the waistband of John's pants. "Do you have a condom?" he breathed against John's skin.

It took a while for John to be able to think, "The drawer..." he pointed over to the bedside table.

Sherlock moved quickly, rifling through the drawer until he found it then eagerly returning back to John with a hungry kiss and slowly moving his hand down the other man's pants.

John shuddered, moaning into the kiss, hips arching up. His hands wound their way to Sherlock's shoulders before running through his hair.

Sherlock gasped softly, pulling down John's pants and then his own.

John fell back on the bed, looking up at Sherlock, "I don't know how to do this with a man..."

Sherlock stared at him. "I imagine it's the same as it would be with a woman, only in a different location."

John blushed, "I know that... I've just... I'm new to all this." He dropped his gaze from Sherlock's face.

Sherlock lent down and kissed the corner of John's mouth. "So am I." he spoke softly "I've never actually had sex John.. I'm just as new to this as you are."

John smiled up at him, "Alright." That was when he became aware of how naked the both of them were. His eyes fell upon Sherlock's length, eyes widening at just how big it was. He wasn't sure how that was going to fit in John. He gulped, eyes returning to Sherlock's face, "Uh... I have some extra lubricant in the drawer... If you want..."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, glancing downwards. "If you'd prefer it, I could be on the receiving end."

John blushed, "Actually, I-I would rather you top me..."

Sherlock chuckled, moving to the drawer to grab the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers. After this he moved a single finger inside of John, pressing a soft kiss to the scar on his bad shoulder. "Alright?" he murmured.

John frowned, "Feels weird..."

His brow furrowed but he said nothing, inserting another finger.

John squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax, "Can you... Slow down a bit?"

"Of course." he responded quietly, not moving and just kissing the same spot on John's shoulder. "If you can't do this that's fine."

"No... No, I'm fine. I want this." He spread his legs wider for Sherlock, "I'm good."

Sherlock gave him a nodded, slowly scissoring his fingers inside of John to stretch him out a bit, hoping it'd make the main even less painful for the doctor.

John breathed deeply before moaning softly as pain turned into pleasure, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, "That's... good..."

Sherlock hummed in response. "Good." he responded, pulling his fingers out and opening the condom, working it over his erection. "Are you ready?"

John smiled, "For you? Always."

Sherlock smiled, giving John a gentle kiss and then slowly pushing himself inside of John, breathing heavily at the sensation but forcing himself to watch John's reaction carefully should the pain be too much.

John forced himself to relax as he groaned in pain as he was stretched further than before.

"If it's too much let me know." he breathed into John's neck, pushing in further until he almost entirely inside.

"It's fine... It's fine..." John breathed.

Once he was entirely in John Sherlock tried to calm his breathing. Just this felt so much more amazing than he could have ever imagined. He gently bit down on John's shoulder, pulling out then thrusting back in.

John groaned deep in his throat. It hurt at first, but that was soon replaced by pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's shoulders as he moved ,"Oh... Sherlock..."

"John." Sherlock responded in a strained voice, his movements gaining in speed. He brought a hand down to grasp John's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

John gasped as Sherlock started stroking his length, thrusting his hips up into his hand as moans escaped his lips.

"Oh... fuck John..." Sherlock groaned, panting as he pressed his face into John's shoulder.

"It's... Very unlike you... to swear." John panted.

"Special occasion." he responded with a wicked grin, slowing down so he could position John's leg over his shoulder.

John shifted himself, resting his weight on his shoulders, "I'm good."

Sherlock hummed, moving into a hungry kiss.

John moaned into the kiss before pulling away slightly, "Faster," He breathed.

Sherlock obliged, quickening his pace and tightening his grip on the smaller man. "Oh god John." he moaned.

John gasped as Sherlock brushed past his prostate, body shuddering as his eyes flew open, "A-again, please..."

Sherlock chuckled in a low, breath filled voice then angled himself correctly to hit the same spot again.

John yelled as Sherlock hit his spot again. He looked at Sherlock, "I-I'm close..."

"M-me… ah… too.." he continued to pound into John and stroke his cock fervently.

John felt the heat pooling in his stomach as his climax neared. His breathing became panted as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Sherlock!" He threw his head back, limbs tightening around Sherlock as he orgasmed, shuddering as he released himself.

Sherlock followed soon after, trying but not succeeding in hiding the moan from the army doctor. He didn't get off right away, just lay there on John panting, his face pressed into John's chest.

John lay there, panting, "That... Was... /Brilliant/." He had a huge smile plasted on his face. He started blushing, "C-Can we do that again?"

Sherlock huffed a laugh, pressing a kiss to the nearest patch of skin he could find. "I don't think I could manage that so soon."

"No... not now... later." He pressed a kiss to Sherlock's forehead, "I love you."

Sherlock grinned, getting off of John and laying by his side, kissing his had shoulder. "I love you too." he murmured.

John looked over at the time, "It's only 11:45."

"Very observant, John. What's your point?"

John rolled his eyes, "We still have the rest of the day to go. Anything else you want to do?"

Sherlock nuzzled closer to John. "I want to lie here in bed with you." he mumbled into his skin, latching on tightly to make it clear the army doctor was not going anywhere, and neither was he.

_Woo! Finished. Hoped you liked the story. I did. Anyway… Thanks for taking your time to read it._


End file.
